1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to transmission of data and more specifically, to transmission of data in packets.
2. Related Art
Packet data is generally transmitted in situation where there is a central receiver and transmitter such as a base station or server in which data is being received from multiple sources by the central receiver. In such cases a portion of the relevant data is transmitted in a packet so that the many sources of data can be served instead of just exclusively one per channel. This is facilitated by the packet being organized into information blocks of a fixed number of bits for each information block. Although this information block size may vary from system to system and even within a system under certain circumstances, the packet size is an integer multiple of the size of information block size. Even if this constraint may result in some disadvantages, the constraint is considered necessary. On the other hand there would be a benefit in any improvement in throughput, the amount of information for a given time of transmission. Other constraints in this regard such as the environment of the transmission and the distance of the transmission play a role in how effectively the data is transmitted.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the throughput in a packet data transmission.